grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Fiorella Gucci
Fiorella Gucci is a character in The Wretched Rite. Profile Weapons/Abilities: Fiorella has powers over clothing, especially high fashion. She can change her clothes at will, and with a little time she can change others' clothes as well. She is able to form (extremely fashionable) weapons, but only if they are made out of her clothing, i.e. gloves with spikes or literal stiletto heels. She can cause clothing that is not being worn to move of its own accord, but only if it's "in" this season. The state of "in-ness" is defined as "costing more than is strictly sane". Because if it didn't cost a lot, then everyone could wear it! And that would be simply dreadful. Description: Fiorella is a tall, thin woman who appears to be about twenty-five years old. Her hair changes color and style quite often, but her eyes are always lavender. She always wears just the right makeup for her clothing and hair, and this makeup never smudges or wears off. When she was pulled from her home in the Fashion District (a separate plane of existence that unites all fashion centers (you know, Milan, Paris, X!thbkri'ik, Space Paris...)), she was wearing a simple blue dress. That will probably change. Mentally, Fiorella has an obsession with looking good. Her goal in life is to be the most fashionable entity in the multiverse, a position currently held by the Martian Goddess of Style, N'khur'dnazi. This obsession drives her to inspire humans to make new and better designs, and to "borrow" ideas from other humanoid races. Shamelessly. It also gives her some OCD, especially relating to her clothing. She would stop a fight in the middle to get a spot of dirt off her shoes. Even if it meant she would be injured. She is kind of a bitch, and will backstab her allies if it will help her goals. When she speaks, she tends to be a large ham. She calls most people "darling" or "honey", in a very condescending tone. She tries to keep a slight European accent (of unspecified origin - some romance language), because she thinks it sounds better, but her natural accent is Californian. In private or under stress she reverts back to her normal mode of speaking, and tends to go on long tirades about others who she sees as competitors. Biography: Well, darling, if you really want to know... I was a mortal at one point - just like you, honey -, a fashion designer. I was born in Paris, and I simply loved it there... I went off to college in Milan, and studied fashion. As you could probably guess. I became a world-renowned designer! You have almost certainly seen my designs on the runway. All under others' names, though. My classmates - they were jealous. They stole all of their good ideas from moi. But something must have noticed my plight, as I became the goddess of fashion just after! It was a miracle! And then, everyone know what happened next, of course. Actual biography: Fiorella was born Francine Clarkson to a middle-class family from Los Angeles. At age 17, she was hired as a model by an influential fashion company, and moved to Europe. The goddess of fashion thing was an accident - she had "accidentally" shoved her heel into the foot of the girl who was supposed to become the goddess, and wore her dress on to the runway. The force that chose her was looking at the dress and not the face, so she became who she is today. In The Wretched Rite Development Fiorella liked fashion. Death The Omen killed her in a demonstration of the power it holds over Taelia. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Wretched Rite Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Magicians Category:Dead Characters